Experimentos
by SYTMMHC
Summary: Este fic tiene como intención, expresar lo que L sentía hacia sus sucesores, y su relación con ellos. Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su gusto.


Informes. Lo que más detestaba de su trabajo eran los informes finales, cuando todo ya había acabado, cuando ya no tendría que pasarse buscando hasta la más mínima pista en el lugar más recóndito de la escena del crimen. Eran esos momentos los que le agarraba un ataque mortal de aburrimiento, puesto que no eran tan interesantes como el resto del proceso. Se sentía como al limpiar el plato luego de comer el delicioso pastel que le había preparado Watari minutos antes.

"Con esto, queda concluida la investigación del caso BB de los Ángeles". Listo, por fin había acabado, definitivamente. Se levantó de la silla con pereza, había perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un sueño decente, tal vez, cuando era un niño muy pequeño. Aunque ya no estaba seguro, los recuerdos en su prodigiosa mente se disipaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba y sinceramente, no quería intentar recordar el pasado. Ahora lo que le importaba era el presente.

Se llevó consigo la laptop en la que estaba trabajando hasta hace unos momentos, y como estaba solo, fue a la cocina para ver si le había dejado algo de comer antes de marcharse. Si, lo conocía demasiado bien. Un enorme pastel de chocolate estaba guardado, a la espera de ser devorado. El muchacho de ojos oscuros sonrió un poco, y lo saco de allí, volvió a la silla, y comenzó a pensar, por enésima vez, en el tema que desde hacia algunas horas se había instalado firmemente en su cerebro: sus sucesores.

La primera vez que le habían dicho que le estaban buscando uno, se lo tomó con naturalidad. A pesar de que era demasiado joven , y apenas estaba empezando su carrera como detective, que ya le estuvieran buscando un reemplazo no era nada de lo que sorprenderse. Se lo tomó con indiferencia, después de todo, un día las campanas de su hora resonarán, y el no se podía permitir que la figura del gran "L" se desvaneciera así de fácil. La Justicia debía prevalecer a cualquier precio. Realmente no le interesaba profundamente quiénes ocuparían su puesto. "Serán simples experimentos, Roger Watari". Experimentos, la palabra perfecta para definir a aquellas personas que tuvieran las cualidades ideales para considerarse "sucesores" en la Wammy's House.

Entonces llegó A, cuyo verdadero nombre era "Alex". Un chico brillante en todos los aspectos, de un coeficiente intelectual comparable al suyo. Pero carecía de determinación, y solía tener una actitud sumisa. L observó sus progresos, cual científico que observa cómo evoluciona su proyecto, leyó los informes sobre sus capacidades y sus logros. El primer conejillo de indias. No se sentía culpable en lo absoluto de pensar de esta manera, después de todo, él mismo debía de saber que no era considerado algo más que eso. A medida que ambos se hacían mayores, y L resolvía los casos más difíciles y complicados, la moral de Alex iba decayendo poco a poco. Se sentía muy presionado por L, y no creía que podría cargar con semejante responsabilidad. Finalmente, el experimento falló, y A decidió abandonar este mundo de una manera bastante trágica, colgando de una soga en el árbol más bonito de la Wammy, mientras los rayos del día apenas asomaban por el oscuro cielo.

La noticia le impactó algo, puesto que no esperaba semejantes resultados, pero no le carcomió la conciencia, y volvió a su habitual rutina. Al poco tiempo le informaron que el siguiente sería Beyond Birthday, mejor conocido en la institución como B, o "Back-up" . Era cierto, B era una "copia de seguridad" como cruelmente le había apodado en su infancia. Un joven excepcional, con unos ojos rojos que reflejaban toda la locura que ocultaban en su interior, algo tímido y retraído. Aunque eso no era tan relevante, después de todo él mismo no era muy sociable que digamos. Al principio , el" ojos de demonio" le había mostrado una admiración tan grande que podría confundirse con adoración. Eso no le gustó nada. El joven no se consideraba un justiciero, todo lo que hacía era por puro hobbie, es más, para atrapar a varios criminales , había quebrantado algunas leyes. No era una figura mesiánica de Justicia, sólo era un hombre al que le gustaba investigar sólo las cosas que llamaban la atención, alguien tan mortal como los demás, con las mismas preocupaciones mundanas.

No le demostró el mismo nivel interés que antes le había demostrado a A, cosa que el susodicho malinterpretó como rechazo, ya que no sabía que L estaba decidido a no presionarle, como lo había hecho con Alex. Paulatinamente, su admiración se transformó en odio profundo, acompañado de una obsesión insana. Empezó a satirizarle y parodiarle, imitando sus costumbres y su aspecto físico, hasta tal punto, que les confundían cuando paseaban por los pasillos.

Mentalmente, se reprochó al recordar sus pensamientos, no tenía idea de la que se le venía encima. Entonces, una calurosa noche en Londres, huyó de la institución, jurando que lograría llamar su atención y superarle, demostrarle que no era un reemplazo, planteándole un caso tan difícil que ni él pudiera resolver. El resto, es historia. Y así fue como el segundo ensayo término en fracaso total, como un informe más en un archivo de su computadora. La locura había consumido por completo a su humanidad.

Suspirando, dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa, y se limpió los restos de chocolate con la manga,no habían ganas de levantarse de nuevo a buscar una servilleta, total, Watari no estaba allí para reprenderle como el padre que perdió hacia mucho tiempo. Reconcentrándose, volvió al anterior tema, que ahora le tenía algo preocupado: ese par. Aún recordaba la primera vez que les vio, a través de la pantalla de su computadora. Lo primero que pensó fue que esos dos tenían algo diferente de los demás niños prodigios: los ojos. No por los colores, no por sus formas, sino por sus desagradables miradas de muertos, como si estuvieran perdidos en un mundo totalmente paralelo. Iguales que él. Obviamente, ya los ubicaba de antes, cuando vio las fotografías que el amable anciano le proporcionó. Near, el primero en la línea de sucesión, y Mello, el segundo. Pseudónimos un tanto raros, sobre todo el del más pequeño, era gracioso dado el idioma de este país.

Lo segundo que le vino a la cabeza fue que esos dos eran los polos opuestos: el menor, tranquilo, callado, paciente, calmado, poco sociable, y "frío", hasta el punto en que parecía no tener sentimiento alguno. El mayor era inquieto, hablaba hasta por los codos, impaciente, impulsivo, y derraba por todos lados bombas emocionales que ardían con la intensidad del fuego. Sin embargo, éste último era el que lo tenía intranquilo, puesto que había desarrollado una fuertísima rivalidad con el otro. Near, por decirlo en palabras cortas, le tenía sin cuidado cualquier tipo de rivalidad o competencia, aunque no quiere decir que no le gustaba tener una pequeña "carrera" que incentivara sus esfuerzos, a pesar de que no la necesitara. Volviendo al punto, Mello había desarrollado un enorme complejo de inferioridad, visible para cualquiera que tuviera ojos y oídos, dada su condición de "segundón". Se notaba que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para superar a su rival. Y estaba pensando en hacer algo al respecto, ya que la situación le recordaba mucho a la que pasó B.B, y con Roger no podían darse el lujo de perder a otros sujetos de prueba. Ya tuvieron suficiente, y no era justo que tanto dinero y tiempo valiosísimos invertidos en un proyecto se fueran al tacho de basura por la inestabilidad psicológica de uno de los "prototipos". El detective se repitió en su cabeza que eran eso, nada más y nada menos.

El sonido de uno de sus tantos celulares le sacó de sus reflexiones, y en su pantalla aparecía una W gótica, le indicaba que era tiempo de marcharse hacia aquel edificio, en el cual había pasado el sesenta por ciento de su infancia...

Dios de las fresas, hacía siglos que no ponía un pie en esa institución. La tarde recíen había comenzado, y la lluvia caía sin cesar en aquella maravillosa ciudad que era Londres. Cómo le gustaba la lluvia, desde pequeño, cuando aún tenía una familia , ellos caminaban bajo la lluvia, una tarde como esa, y las campanas de una misa sonaban, siempre sonaban, mientras él sentía la calidez de la mano de sus padres...

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, con un ligero nudo en la garganta, tratando de quitar esos dulces recuerdos. ¿Qué habitación le habían dicho que era? Ah, sí, la 131. Un piso más arriba. No tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio, no obstante, se obligó a subir las largas escaleras. Al llegar a su destino, tocó la puerta, a lo que una voz enojada de un chico le contestó "¿QUÉ PASA AHORA?" Sonrió suavemente y abrió lentamente la puerta. Sentado en una silla, en frente de un escritorio, donde había por lo menos cinco tomos gruesos, en los cuales uno decía "La revolución Francesa" con letras grabadas en una bella impresión dorada, se encontraba un chico, pelo rubio hasta los hombros, vestido con los colores de la oscuridad total y cuyos ojos color cielo le miraban con sorpresa.

Hizo falta una sola frase para que el adolescente tirara todos los libros, se pusiera de pie, y sus ojos se abrieran como platos, casi saliéndose de las cavidades oculares.

"Soy L, Mello"...

Excelente era una palabra adecuada para describir el resultado del de Watari. Sencillamente espectacular, el rubio había demostrado saber mucho más de lo que le habían enseñado, tenía una enorme capacidad deductiva, hablaba lleno de entusiasmo y vida, y respondió correctamente a las escasas preguntas que le hizo. Irradiaba energía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Le escuchó con suma atención cuando se dispuso a contarle sobre los tres casos más difíciles de su vida, entre los cuales, se encontraba el de el asesino BB de los ángeles.

Lo que trataba de decirle indirectamente era: "Si no controlas tu obsesión por superar a Near, vas a terminar como él, y eso es algo que no gustará a nadie" Esperaba que le entendiese, y comprendiese lo que NO tenía que hacer. Era mejor que tuviera miedo de convertirse en un monstruo como ese antes de que cediera a sus instintos y todo el esfuerzo se fuera al abismo.

Y así transcurrió la tarde, él hablando y el rubio poniéndole total atención a cada una de sus palabras dichas, como si fuera el mismo Dios hablándole. De a poco, el aclamado investigador empezó a sentirse algo extraño. Un nudo en la garganta se le iba formando de a poco, y una sensación muy conocida fue invadiendo su parte emocional en su prodigiosa mente. A medida que pasaban los minutos, ese sentimiento se hacía más intenso a pesar de que su rostro carecía expresión y no lo demostraba. Por alguna razón, el menor se le hacía familiar en algo, pero de momento no sabía qué. Nunca le había visto de frente, ni él tampoco, ni siquiera era alguien relevante en su vida. Era otro animalito de laboratorio. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de encima esa nostalgia, que ahora iba mezclada con una pizca de lo que comúnmente llaman "remordimiento"?

Encima , para aumentar su confusión, el jovencito no dejaba de sonreír, como si estuviera... ¿Feliz? ¿Contento, porque estaba en su compañía? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que a alguien le gustaba estar con él, aparte de Watari? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa, como lo hacían tan seguido aquellas amadas personas que ya no estaban? Pensó que era muy curioso que tantas personas supieran de su existencia, pero que no haya habido más de tres que le hubieron dado lo que se llama "amor y cariño" . ¿Y de éste chico, cuál habrá sido su historia? ¿Habrá recibido alguna vez una muestra de afecto? ¿ Cómo se sentía? ¿Añorará aquellas épocas en la que gozaba del maravilloso privilegio de "familia?

Cuando terminó de hablarle, se levantó , dispuesto a irse. Llegó hasta la puerta, y quiso darse vuelta para despedirse del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como le rodeaba con los brazos, dándole un abrazo. Al principio se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. A pesar de tener casi trece años y ser bastante más bajo que él, le estaba estrujando con tanta fuerza que podría haberle hecho vomitar todos los dulces que había comido. Luego, sintiendo una alegría inexplicable, correspondió al abrazo. ¿Hacía cuánto que nadie le daba uno? ¿De verdad en su subconsciente se sentía tan vacío? Al soltarle, con esos ojos llenos de emoción y entusiasmo le dijo:

"Voy a hacer lo que sea para que estés orgulloso de mí, L. Voy a esforzarme , te lo prometo." Levaba una cálida sonrisa de su rostro, que le seguía resultando conocida. Entonces lo comprendió, porque en ese momento lo pudo ver . La imagen de su rostro se transformó por un segundo. No era a Mello a quién estaba mirando, sino una versión aniñada de sí mismo, sonriendo como en los días dorados en que conocía el significado de felicidad. Esa ilusión creada por su mente lo perturbó mucho más que cualquier cosa que haya visto.

Se marchó de la habitación, sin poder evitar sentir un nudo de culpa , creciendo poco a poco en su garganta, hasta el punto que tuvo que tragar. El detective seguía consternado, ya que no tenía experiencia con aquella sensación de culpabilidad. Jamás la había sentido hasta el momento, o por lo menos, nunca tan fuerte cómo en aquellos instantes en los que vagaba por el orfanato. ¿Se puede saber qué había estado pensando cuando decidió "experimentar" con personas? ¿Realmente era necesario, sacrificar la infancia de niños, para mantener la legendaria figura de L en pie? El rubio le había demostrado que era tan sentimental y humano como él a su edad, aunque no hubiera demostrara. ¿No estaba bien presionar a un grupo de chiquillos a competir entre sí, que ya habían sufrido bastante, para que fueran aptos para el cargo de sucesión? Sabía perfectamente que el complejo de Mello era en gran parte, responsabilidad suya.

No, seguro estaba pesando idioteces, por primera vez en su vida. No debía dejar que los sentimientos humanos se mezclaran con sus teorías, eso era algo que un buen investigador no debía hacer. Los sentimientos no deben nublar la mente, porque sino, se pasan por alto detalles importantes. No estaba bien dejar que un jovencito que reflejaba un carisma parecido al suyo obstaculizara en el desarrollo de sus proyectos. Seguían siendo ratitas de laboratorio, al fin y al cabo.

Ah, se estaba olvidando. Tenía que pasar a ver al otro, el más pequeño y con mejores notas de los dos. No podía darle un privilegio a uno sólo, sería injusto. Bueno, por lo menos lo veía así. Cuarto 160, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pudo percatarse de que ya estaba anocheciendo por la escasa luz de la pequeña ventana abierta, por la que se colaba un frío que calaba los huesos. Sin embargo, no le afectaba para nada, hacia añares que había dejado de sentir frío. Era un lugar bastante tétrico para ser una habitación de un niño. Si no fuera por la cantidad impresionante de juguetes que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, hubiera afirmado que allí vivía un adulto maduro. Todo estaba en su lugar, la cama tendida, los libros ordenados alfabéticamente, no había ni fotos, ni pósters, ni nada por el estilo. Las paredes eran blancas como la sala de un hospital, agregándole un toque tétrico y lúgrube. En realidad, el lugar entero era de color blanco, la cama, la mesa y la silla.

Divagaba si irse del lugar, ya que no parecía haber nadie, cuando notó que, lo que en un principio confundió con unas toallas tiradas, era en realidad una persona, que dormía en el piso. Se acercó para verle mejor. Su piyama era de color blanco, su piel era tan clara, que reflejaba la escasa luz que había, sus cejas y pestañas, de nieve. Si no fuera por su suave respiración, diría que estaba muerto. Era más interesante verlo a cara que en fotos. Era muy pequeño para tener once años, y ese traje infantil no colaboraba en su imagen. Estaba en posición fetal, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un robot, apretándolo contra su pecho. L iba dejarle tranquilo y retirarse, pero vio que temblaba ligeramente. Seguramente estaba helado, así que lo tocó con el dedo índice en la frente.

Dios de las fresas, ¡Moriría de hipotermia! ¿Acaso ninguno de los encargados de la institución se había dado cuenta de que el pobre se estaba muriendo en el piso? No, claro que no lo hacían, lo habían dejado abandonado. Molesto, sacó la frazada de la cama, volvió hacia el albino, lo envolvió en ella, y lo cargó en sus brazos como bebé. Y parecía uno, con suerte pesaba treinta kilos. A diferencia de su compañero, éste tenía un semblante tranquilo e inexpresivo, por lo que descartaba la posibilidad de que soñara algo. Sus temblores se habían controlado un tanto. También pudo distinguir que, si lo observabas detenidamente, Near tenía una sutil aura de tristeza. Estaba solo en su habitación, jugando consigo y nadie más, muriendo lentamente de frío sin que nadie lo notara. Sufriendo sin nadie que le diera una mano, sin algún amigo que se preocupara por él. Maldita sea. No de nuevo, su parte emocional estaba decidida a atormentarle todo el santo día. No pudo evitar recordar que, durante mucho tiempo hasta que Watari le halló, estuvo en la misma situación. Estúpida sea la hora en que se creó la compasión.

Lo dejó con suma delicadeza en su cama, tapándole con la gruesa tela. A pesar de que entraba viento, no iba a cerrar la ventana, se quedaría muy encerrado. Agarró del piso el juguetito que se le había caído al cargarle, y lo pusó a su lado. El susodicho al parecer, ni se enteró. L no quiso seguir mirándole, ya se había propuesto no involucrar sentimientos, porque como todo experimento, podía ser un completo desastre y el tiro le saldría por la culata. B.B era el ejemplo más claro de esto. No obstante, no le había costado ignorar a Beyond, dado que nunca lo había visto como un igual, sólo como imitador y títere. Con ese par era diferente. Parecían tener algo que sacaba sus más dolorosos y lejanos recuerdos.

Cansado, se resignó a que tendría que dejar de involucrar su pasado en su presente, que aquellos no tenían nada que ver con él y que pediría a Watari que no volvieran en un buen tiempo, por su salud emocional. Al mover el brazo, un pequeño tirón de la manga de su holgada camiseta le detuvo. Era el albino, que le miraba con sus mismos ojitos grises y profundos como un pozo negro. Luego, bajó su manito huesuda hasta alcanzar la suya, y la apretó ligeramente, como diciéndole "gracias". Tenía entendido que el chico casi no hablaba, y casi no tenía contacto con los demás, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa. Además, le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, la más triste que había visto nunca. Una sonrisa triste. L las concocía demasiado para su gusto.

Y por segunda vez, la cara de su acompañante volvió a cambiar, oscureciéndose los rizos, y aplanándose un poco los cachetes redondos, con el fin de mostrarle nuevamente su rostro en la niñez, con aquella expresión, la misma que tuvo, cuando el inventor le encontró abandonado y huérfano...

"Como ya saben, estos dos niños son los primeros en la línea de sucesión, son los más capaces e inteligentes, y esperamos que estos experimentos sean los que demuestren los mejores resultados..." Roger fue interrumpido abruptamente por la voz seca del detective.

"No. Señor Roger, le pido que por favor no vuelva a usar esa palabra para referirse a Near y Mello. Y para ninguno de los otros huérfanos de la institución." Los dos ancianos que le acompañaban se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras del joven genio. "No son ratas de laboratorio, ni sujetos de prueba. Son niños inocentes, tan humanos como usted y como yo, y nadie tiene la autoridad para tratarlos de otra forma_. _Le pido que les garantice la mayor tranquilidad y si es posible, felicidad. He descubierto que ha fallado con B y A, y no voy a caer por tercera vez en el mismo pozo, porque no me lo perdonaré. "

El director arqueó sus cejas, aturdido y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Watari lo miraba con aprobación. El pelinegro salió de la oficina, con la cabeza gacha, pero con la estupenda sensación de que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Desde esa tarde, volvería varias veces al año a la Wammy 's House, a visitar el hogar de su infancia, y a encontarse con esos dos. Cuando estaba con Mello, hablaban hasta por los codos, todo el tiempo, desde idioteces hasta temas culturales de gran peso. El jovencito era hiperactivo y aprovechaba cada segundo a su lado al máximo, demostrándole su noble espíritu y su enorme fuerza de voluntad, tan parecida a la suya. El mayor pensaba, y es más, se lo dijo, que olvidaba sus propias cualidades, por andar pendiente de las virtudes de Near. Cada uno destacaba en sus opuestas virtudes, y éstas eran complementarias, las perfectas para conformar un nuevo L . Esto último no se lo dijo, esperando que, con el paso de los años, se diera cuenta solo. No iba a escoger a uno solo. Además había descubierto cosas que no estaban en sus archivos, por ejemplo: su adicción al chocolate. Entonces cada vez que iba a verle, le pedía al anciano mayordomo que preparara un pastel de chocolate, que no duraba ni cinco minutos en manos de ambos.

En cambio, con Near era exactamente lo opuesto. Nunca hablaron, a decir verdad, él sólo llegaba, se sentaba junto a él y armaban en silencio total un castillo de naipes, o armaban los juguetes que Mello amablemente destrozaba en sus continuos ataques de ira. Un día, probó en traer algo nuevo, y optó por un rompecabezas. Era uno blanco, con una L al final. Lo armaban juntos, una y otra vez, y conseguían entenderse sin necesidad de utilizar palabras. Ninguno de los dos era bueno socializando, y el detective sabía que el albino estaba profundamente agradecido con su presencia allí. Y, aunque el genio blanco no se enterara, era algo mutuo.

El joven recordó lo que era sentirse querido de verdad, tener personas que demostraran a su manera, la admiración , cariño y respeto. Ya no sentía ni vacío ni nostalgia, solo la alegría que aquel par de chicos le trasnmitían en sus cortas visitas. Ya no le recordaban dolor ni tristeza, sino la vida feliz que alguna vez tuvo . Siempre le había pedido a su madre un hermano o una hermana, y aunque ella no se los pudo dar, el destino escuchó su pedido. Gracias a esto, había recobrado una paz perdida. Se prenguntó si esto era lo que había sentido su tutor con él y con los demás huérfanos prodigiosos . Ya que, al final, todos resultaron ser mucho más que experimentos..."


End file.
